Seven Things
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Cuando Mikoto la chantajeó para escribir siete cosas sobre su chico ideal, ella no se esperaba que Minato fuera ejemplo de todas ellas, y menos que todo fuera un plan maestro de su amiga. Minakushi One-shot


**En fin, aquí yo, con mi primer Minakushi que le debía a una amiga desde hace un tiempo, y como lo tenía escrito, pues…nada, decidí subirlo a ff XDD**

**¿Qué decir? ¡Kushina es uno de mis personajes preferidos! ¡La adoro! Y por ello debía escribir sobre ella, sep… En fin, ya sin más ni menos, la nena lo deja aquí para que todos lo leáis ^^**

¡No!

¡No, no, no, no, no!

¡Mierda, ¿por qué había ido a aquella dichosa fiesta?

-Vamos, Kushina, ¿nunca lo hiciste?—Rió Mikoto, con el sake que había bebido, a la de Uzu no le extrañaría que estuviera borracha.

-En realidad, no.—Confesó la pelirroja, tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

-¿De verdad?—Insistió Yoshino con una sonrisa.—Aquí estuvo de moda hacerlo entre las niñas.

-Pero es estúpido.—Se defendió Kushina, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Si no lo has hecho, es como si no tuvieras infancia!—Mikoto estalló en carcajadas como si nada, lo cual reafirmó la convicción de la Uzumaki de que su amiga estaba muy borracha.

-Hasta yo lo hice.—Añadió Shizune, la cual no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

-¿Y tú no deberías estar cuidando de que Tsunade-sama no se emborrache demasiado?—Interrogó Yoshino.

-Nah.—Rió suavemente la mujer.—Es tarde para eso.

Señaló hacia el interior de la fiesta, donde Tsunade se aferraba a Jiraiya para no caer. Kushina sonrió mientras notaba una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que el resto mover sus cabellos color fuego, escuchó el leve chillidito de Mikoto cuando trató de que el vestido no se le subiera demasiado, gracias a Dios, la Uzumaki había decidido llevar uno sin demasiado vuelo, exactamente igual que las otras dos. Sin embargo, y al mirar de nuevo hacia el gran salón, pudo ver a Uchiha Fugaku levemente sonrojado, soltó una risita, el frío Fugaku-baka sonrojado por ver la ropa interior de Mikoto, ¿quién lo diría?

-¡Vamos!—Volvió al dichoso tema Yoshino.—Hazlo ahora, Kushina-chan.

-¡Que no!—Negó de nuevo ella.

-Kushina-chan, ¿y si te damos una semana?—Propuso de forma conciliadora Shizune.

-Si no lo haces, prometo contar que tú…-Trató de decir Mikoto, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el alcohol, pero Kushina no le dio tiempo a continuar, colocando una mano sobre la boca de su mejor amiga, quien sabía suficientes secretos como para conseguir que la pelirroja no volviera a poner un pie en la calle de la vergüenza.

-Está bien, prometo traer la dichosa lista en una semana.—Aceptó a regañadientes la Uzumaki.

-Sabía que lo harías.—Sonrió tontamente Mikoto.

-Oye, Mikoto…tú tienes diecisiete años, ¿qué coño haces borracha?—Preguntó de golpe Shizune, ante lo que la otra rió tontamente.

-Es una fiesta de Tsunade, ¿qué te esperabas?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, Kushina suspiraba abatida tirada sobre su sofá, dando gracias a Kami-sama por no haber bebido tanto como Mikoto, y maldiciendo a ésta por su estado de la noche anterior, el cual les había conducido a la tonta conversación por la cual tenía una semana para hacer la lista, si no quería que su mejor amiga soltara por su boquita cualquier cosa vergonzosa sobre ella.

¡Tenía que escribir siete cosas sobre su chico ideal!

Y allí estaba ahora, ante una libreta abierta por una página cualquiera que estaba totalmente en blanco, a excepción de un tazón de ramen que ella misma había pintado en una esquina a causa del aburrimiento.

Tres golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, ella se levantó, dejando la libreta aún sin un triste "1", porque en realidad, ella no era de las que pensaban en su príncipe azul, alguien en quien confiar y a quien amar desde el inicio, Kushina creía que esas cosas no podían idealizarse, sería quien fuera. Punto.

¿Por qué sus amigas no podrían entenderlo? Se dijo mientras abría la puerta, a sabiendas de quien se encontraría allí, cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras decía:

-Mina-chan, buenos días, sabes que hoy no quería salir por la mañana…

¡Mentira! Sí quería, pero debía escribir las dichosas "siete normas para su chico ideal".

-Lo sé, lo sé…-Minato sonrió.—Pero tú también sabes que no quiero que me llames así.

-_Touché.—_Comentó ella, casi agria.

Minato rió.

-Vamos, te invitaré a Ramen, además, ambos sabemos que estás terriblemente aburrida.

Kushina dibujó una amplia sonrisa mientras le hacía un gesto para que esperara, salió prácticamente a la carrera hacia su habitación, donde cogió su monedero y al volver hacia la puerta, miró por unos segundos la maldita libreta, con un suspiro se la metió en el bolsillo "_solo por si acaso"._

-¡Lista, dattebayo!—Anunció ella.

Minato sonrió y le hizo una floreada reverencia con sorna.

-El príncipe sacando a la princesa de su aburrido encierro.—Bromeó el Namikaze.

Kushina también sonrió mientras salía a correr, adelantando a su compañero y canturreando "Ramen, ramen, ramen…" Él la siguió a un paso más tranquilo. Sabía que, si quería pasar un rato con ella, debía pronunciar la palabra mágica.

Como había prometido, él invitó, y como se temía, Kushina le vació el bolsillo pidiendo tazón tras tazón, en cierto momento, él notó como ella sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo y hacía un par de garabatos, que seguramente y si se fijaba pudiera identificar como palabras.

-¿Qué escribes?—Preguntó él, curioso y tratando de mirarlo.

-¡Nada!—Respondió rápidamente Kushina, guardando la libreta en un rápido movimiento y sonriendo de forma amplia, ya había hecho algo, al menos.

1-_**Debe conocerme, saber por mis gestos o comportamiento cómo me siento sin que yo se lo tenga que decir.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Segundo día, y de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de qué poner. Se preguntó qué demonios tendrían escrito sus amigas en las dichosas listas, según ellas, las habían redactado con unos seis años, así que seguramente fueran tonterías como "Debe ser rubio con ojos bonitos." ¡Duh! Ella no podía poner esas cosas, sería totalmente vergonzoso, además, seguramente Mikoto le lanzaría una mirada pícara y le diría "Parece la descripción física de Minato."

La pelirroja paseaba por las calles de Konoha con paso lento y no muy animado, cosa inusual en ella, el tiempo pasaba, podría poner una cosa por día, pero entonces le daría el tiempo justo, y no quería arriesgarse. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de pensar nada en condiciones.

-Minato-san.—Saludó una niña, Kushina se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había reparado en su amigo, el cual estaba hablando hasta ese momento con Shikaku Nara.

-Buenos días, pequeña.—Sonrió amablemente Minato, agachándose a la altura de la infante.

-Minato-san.—Repitió ella.—Mis amigos y yo queríamos saber si podría ayudarnos a entrenar.—Sonrió, avergonzada.

No era extraño que pidieran al Namikaze ayuda con el entrenamiento, era de saber popular que sus alumnos eran de los mejores, y además, tenía buena mano con los niños. Kushina sonrió enternecida al ver como él era arrastrado por la niña, alejándolo de su amigo Nara, y la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente al ver al rubio despidiéndose torpemente de Shikaku.

Kushina sacó su libreta del bolsillo y se apresuró a escribir una segunda norma.

_**2- Debe tener buena mano con los niños, si algún día tenemos hijos, no quiero que no sepa cuidar de ellos.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tercer día. Kushina suspiró, mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto. A su lado, Minato la miró, aparentemente disgustado.

-Hoy hace ya diez años desde que viniste, ¿no es así, Kushina?—Inquirió suavemente.

-Diez años.—Afirmó ella.—Diez años en los que he estado separada de mi familia…

-…Y diez años desde que nos conocemos.—Añadió él, con lo que logró hacerla sonreír levemente, muy poco, porque realmente no era un buen día para la Uzumaki.

-Diez años desde aquel día que pensé que nunca te convertirías en Hokage, cuando ahora estás tan cerca.—Continuó ella.

-Diez años desde que me dije el bonito color de tu pelo.—Siguió el juego Minato.

-Y diez años desde que te pegué aquel golpe por decir que tenía hablares de chico.—Rió Kushina.

-¡No lo hice con mala intención!—Se defendió Minato, sonriente.

-¡Ah, vamos, admite que lo hiciste solo para molestarme!—Acusó Kushina.

-Hablando de molestar, Kushina, ¿sabes que hoy Fugaku vuelve de su misión?—Dejó caer el Namikaze.

-¡Ah!—Gritó, feliz, ella.-¡Al fin podré probar mi nueva pistola de agua!

De manera infantil, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, volviendo armada con una pequeña pistolita que estaba cien por cien segura de que podría usar contra el Uchiha, especialmente porque según tenía entendido Fugaku tendría una cita con Mikoto, y ella no dejaría que se fueran de rositas…

Salió por la puerta de casa, no sin antes haberse girado hacia su amigo y mirándole con una ceja alzada, como incitándole a seguirla.

-Vamos, Mina-chan, no tenemos todo el día.—Picó, llamándole así solamente para molestarle y dando por sentado que él la acompañaría.

Minato rió suavemente, y fue entonces cuando Kushina se dio cuenta de lo que él había hecho. Sonriente, sacó de nuevo la estúpida libretita.

**3- Debe ser atento y saber alegrarme, quiero que sepa hacerme reír hasta en los peores momentos.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuarto día. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios pasaba el tiempo tan rápido? Kushina bufó exasperada y se cruzó de brazos, una brisa movió su cabello y las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento. A su lado, Mikoto soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Aún nada, Kushi?—Bromeó su exasperante amiga.

-Muérete. O mejor, dejaré infértil a Fugaku-baka, eso te hará sufrir más.—Bufó la Uzumaki.

-¡Ey!—Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.—No te desquites conmigo.

-¡Tú empezaste!—Acusó la otra con un dedo.-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tuya y de la dichosa fiesta a la que ni si quiera quería ir!

-Vamos, vamos…-Mikoto rió.-¿Tan mal va la cosa?

-¡Sí!—Gritó Kushina, alzando los brazos al cielo como pidiendo clemencia.-¿Tanto te cuesta levantarme la "prueba"? ¡Si no fuera por tu amenaza yo no estaría haciendo esto…!

-Ah, ah.—Mikoto negó con la cabeza.—Vamos, amiga, sabes que una vez está hecho no voy a echarme para atrás.

-¡Te detesto!—Exclamó la pelirroja, a lo que su compañera rió.

-Ambas sabemos que es mentira…y ahora vamos, que ya es tarde y nos deben de estar esperando.—Se levantó de un movimiento fluido, como si de una bailarina se tratara, y ayudó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

Mikoto siempre había sido grácil y delicada, pero su fuerza y destreza en la batalla eran admirables, además de poseer un carácter tranquilo y maternal, todo ello la había llevado a ser una de las chicas más codiciadas de toda la villa, y Kushina debía admitir que, en ocasiones, le encantaría ser como Mikoto, pero sin embargo no podía evitar comportarse como era, y en cierto modo la Uzumaki estaba orgullosa de ello. No estaba hecha para mentir, bien, ¿y? Varias veces Minato había alabado su sinceridad, y en esas ocasiones ella había sonreído con suficiencia.

Aún recordaba aquel día, cuando en una misión un contrincante idiota la había sacado de sus casillas durante la batalla, atacando su forma de moverse masculina y su mal vocabulario. "Ni que fueras hombre" había dicho el maldito cabrón, y Kushina había atacado con una fuerza insospechada. En ese momento, uno de los enemigos había atravesado el pecho de un compañero de la Uzumaki con un kunai, y el kyubby había estado cerca de salir al exterior, solamente la intervención de Minato, que la tranquilizó, había impedido la salida del demonio.

Lo cual, acababa de dar a Kushina otro par de ideas para la lista.

**4- Debe aceptarme como realmente soy, sin importarle que no sea para nada perfecta.**

**5- Debe saber tranquilizarme, al fin y al cabo, necesito un hombre que tenga los pies en la tierra y sepa ponérmelos a mí.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maldito viejo.

-¡Argh!—Gritó Kushina, despeinándose con las manos al frotar su cabeza de forma frustrada.-¡Él no lo entiende!

-Quizá Hokage-sama lo entendería si se lo explicaras.—Repuso un recién llegado Minato. Kushina le miró, acusadora.

-¿Y es que tú no sabes avisar de que llegas?—Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Acabo de llegar, y a este lugar se puede venir cuando se quiera.—Contraatacó el Namikaze, sentándose a su lado. Sus pies colgaban de la frente del primer Hokage, al igual que los de su amiga.

-¡No puedo ir mañana a una misión, debo darle una cosa a Mikoto!—Suspiró ella al fin.

-¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó curioso el rubio.

-¡Nada!—Respondió ella rápidamente, maldiciéndose por su lengua larga.

Él rió.

-Mientes mal.—Se lo había dicho tantas veces que ella no podría contarlas.

-Bah, cállate Mina-chan, dattebayo.—Kushina suspiró, apoyando la barbilla en la mano. Sabía que Minato realmente odiaba que le llamara así.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que empezar a hacer algo para que dejes de decirme así.—Ella soltó una risita.—En fin, no sé qué le tienes que dar a Mikoto, pero deberías hacerlo hoy, porque mañana tenemos que ir a la misión…

-¿Tú serás mi compañero?—Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Sí.—Asintió él con la cabeza.

-Al menos así no será tan malo…-Susurró Kushina por lo bajo, pero sus pocos ánimos volvieron a decaer al recordar que aún le quedaban por escribir dos cosas.

-Vamos, anímate, no te pega estar así.—Minato sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba, a sabiendas de que él se iría, ella le imitó para despedirse.—Creo que me voy a ir ya, si quieres decirme lo que te ha hecho Mikoto para que estés así de nerviosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Iré a ver a Jiraiya-sensei, dijo que quería hablar conmigo…

-Gracias, Mina-chan.—Kushina sonrió, sabiendo que podría decirle cualquier cosa a su amigo.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al notar los labios del Namikaze sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos, sorprendida y sin terminar de creerse lo que ocurría. Una ráfaga de viento movió los cabellos de ambos, y fue entonces cuando ella se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del agradable contacto, los labios de Minato eran cálidos, reconfortantes, y su beso cariñoso y suave, casi como si temiera que ella le separara de un empujón malhumorado, pero ella nunca haría eso, y menos cuando llevaba esperando ese momento tanto tiempo. Cuando él se separó de ella, Kushina sintió frío sin entender demasiado bien por qué.

-Te dije que tendría que empezar a hacer algo.—Bromeó Minato, Kushina sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tú no tenías que ir a casa de Ero-sennin?—Inquirió la Uzumaki con un leve sonrojo.

-Um…supongo que sí.—El rubio depositó un suave y casto beso en los labios de ella y, con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Kushina sonrió mientras un único pensamiento cruzaba su mente. _"Tendré que llamarle Mina-chan más a menudo."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Así que ya estáis juntos?—Sonrió ampliamente Mikoto mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-Es un idiota, pero sí.—Asintió Yoshino.—Desde hace ya un mes, pero en realidad no queríamos decirlo…no hemos hecho más que pelear.

-Es Shikaku, ¿qué esperabas?—Rió Shizune.

-Obito, Kakashi, Rin, entrad.—Invitó Mikoto alegremente, dejándoles sitio. Ellos se adentraron en la casa con cierta vergüenza, siendo la primera vez que entraban al hogar de la chica.—Vamos, tomad todos asiento.

Los invitados obedecieron, las cuatro chicas en el sofá, mientras Obito y Kakashi se sentaban en el suelo, el primero con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, esperando de forma impaciente, el segundo con los brazos cruzados de forma desinteresada. Mikoto se quedó de pie ante ellos y sacó un papel doblado, al parecer de forma rápida, y con una pequeña manchita de lo que seguramente sería Ramen, en él se leía claramente "**7 COSAS QUE NECESITA MI CHICO PERFECTO. POR KUSHINA UZUMAKI. (¿Contentas, panda de idiotas?)"**

-Típico de Kushina.—Suspiró Shizune.

-Si ella supiera que nosotros también estamos metidos en esto, nos mataría.—Rió nerviosamente Rin.

-Bien, léenoslo de una vez, Mikoto.—Ordenó Yoshino, cruzándose de brazos y esperando.

-Sí.—Asintió ella mientras comenzaba a narrar:

"**Bien, sé lo que debéis estar pensando: No lo ha logrado. O quizá digáis: ¿Dónde están las siete cosas?**

**¡Pues bien! ¡No hay siete malditas cosas! Después de escribirlas, y aunque no sea de las que suelen tirar todo su esfuerzo a la basura, he decidido daros esto, porque…¿sabéis qué?**

**¡A la mierda la santísima lista! Si queréis saber cómo es mi chico perfecto, no necesitáis siete cosas, solamente dos palabras:**

**Minato Namikaze.**

_**Firmado: Kushina Uzumaki.**_**"**

**-**¡Eso debe querer decir que Sensei la besó!—Celebró Rin.

-No te sorprendas, Rin…¡Si la espiamos!—Gritó Obito.

-Idiota, se supone que no debían enterarse de eso.—Le dijo de mal talante Kakashi.

-¡Cállate, Don Perfecto, los que no debían enterarse de eso eran Minato-sensei y Kushina-san!—Se defendió el Uchiha.-¡Además, la idea de "el castigo" por el mote fue mía!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?—Inquirió Kakashi con una ceja alzada, retando a Obito con la mirada.

-Os dije que lo de la lista funcionaría.—Alardeó Mikoto.

-Pero la idea fue mía.—Infló Rin los mofletes.

-¿Y qué? Nosotras la llevamos a cabo, tú no tenías con qué chantajearla.—Rió Shizune.

-El caso.—Cortó Yoshino.—Es que después de tantos años hemos logrado que se juntaran, ¿no?

-¡Ya iba siendo hora!—Gritó el resto a una.

Y pensar que todo eso ocurrió por una dichosa lista…

¿**Y bien? ¿Qué os parece? ^^ En realidad, creo que no me ha salido demasiado bien, pero en fin…**

**¡Por cierto! La idea salió cuando mi hermana mayor puso 7 things, de Miley Cyrus mientras yo limpiaba mi cuarto, porque si no, nunca hubiera encontrado la canción (no escucho demasiado a la chica XD) y no hubiera habido fic, así que nada, darle las gracias a mi hermana roba galletas :D**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Debería escribir algún día algo más sobre Minakushi, o debería dejarlo ya así y no hacer más estropicios? XDD ¿Me lo decís en un review?**


End file.
